Bukan Rasa yang Salah
by Tachibana Mio
Summary: Sakura berusaha menghindari Sasuke, dia tak mau menghianati Ino. Sasuke berusaha mengejar Sakura, mau tau cerita nya baca aja.  Review ya!XD
1. Chapter 1

**Bukan Rasa Yang Salah**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC...XDD

Author: Go Mio

Pair : Sakura

Genre : Drama & Romance

"Dia akan pulang, kau tahu?"

"Siapa?"

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

Sakura berhenti menulis seketika. Menatap Ino keget sampai mulutnya terbuka.

"Kok tumben? Biasanya akhir tahun."

"Mungkin kangen." Ino berbinar. Membuat Sakura buru-buru menunduk lagi dan mengeluh diam-diam.

Kangen? Tentu saja. setelah lebih dari satu setengah tahun masa perkenalan, mereka akan segera bertunangan. Wajar kalau Sasuke menggunakan liburannya untuk pulang menemui Ino sesering mungkin.

"Kapan?"

"Minggu depan. Bareng Sai juga. Kamu masih ingat dia kan?"

Tentu saja dia ingat. Sudah dua kali Sai ikut Sasuke liburan di Tokyo. Sahabat baik Sasuke di London, kelahiran Tokyo juga. Tapi karena semua keluarganya sudah migrasi ke sana, Sai terpaksa jadi tamu di tanah kelahirannya sendiri.

"Aku nggak sabar menunggu minggu depan."

Justru Sakura berharap minggu depan jangan segera datang. Setidaknya sampai dia menemukan cara menghadapi Sasuke.

Atau acara menghindarinya. Sakura membereskan kertasnya. Esainya belum selesai juga. Tapi pikirannya sudah tidak bisa fokus ke hal lain selain sosok bernama Uciha Sasuke. Lebih baik berangkat ke coffee shop biarpun shiftnya masih dua jam lagi.

"Aku pergi sekarang, Ino."

"Sudah selesai?"

"Lanjut nanti saja. di sana juga masih ada paper work," dustanya.

"Hati-hati, ya Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum meninggalkan Ino berjalan meninggalkan kampus.

Dia tahu saat seperti ini akan datang pada akhirnya. Dalam enam bulan, dia sudah menyisihkan honornya sebagai barista untuk liburan akhir tahun nanti. Berharap saat Sasuke tiba di Tokyo, dia punya destinasi lain untuk menghindar.

Hanya saja dia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke akan datang secepat ini, enam bulan setelah keberangkatannya yang terakhir. Padahal biasanya Sasuke pulang di akhir tahun, melewati malam pergantian tahun bersama keluarganya dan Ino, tambahnya dalam hati.

Sakura menarik nafas. Aku tidak akan menghianati Ino.

Mereka sudah bersahabat begitu lama. Lebih dari delapan tahun, tepatnya saat mereka mulai berseragam putih biru. Saat sama-sama di hukum akibat tidak membuat tugas di masa orientasi.

Aneh kalau di ingat bagaimana Sakura langsung merasakan chemistry yang pas saat beradu pandang dengan Ino yang berdiri di seberang lapangan. Mereka belum saling bertegur sapa bahkan belum saling bertukar nama, tapi rasanya sudah begitu dekat. Padahal dari awal Sakura merasa dia berada disekolah yang salah. Lingkungan yang salah. Tapi beasiswa yang diterimanya membawa dia sampai ke sekolah itu.

Dan pershabatan mereka berlangsung di kemudian hari, di kemudian tahun. Mereka tumbuh bersama. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, pun setelah mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda selepas SMA.

Sampai Sasuke muncul dalam kehidupan Ino. Calon tunangan yang disodorkan orangtuanya itu tentu saja membuat Ino terbelalak dan menjerit histeris. Ya tuhan, di jaman digital seperti ini di mana media sosial memungkinkan semua orang terkoneksi dan mengenal satu sama lain dengan begitu mudah, ternyata Ino harus menemukan jodohnya dengan cara yang sangat konvensional.

Sakura tertawa sampai menangis mendengar Ino di jodohkan. Topik itu menjadi bahan olokannya selama berminggu-minggu sampai sang calon tunangan datang ke Tokyo. Berdiri dengan tegak di hadapan mereka dengan ekspresi dingin, angkuh dan kaku.

Bagaimana bisa ada lelaki seperti ini?

Sakura tahu debar di dadanya awal yang salah. Mimpi-mimpinya sangat tidak pantas. Begitu juga dengan angan dan asanya. Sebab semua itu berasal dari satu cowok. Uciha Sasuke! Calon tunangan sahabatnya!

Menggelikan!

Menjijikan!

Memalukan!

Dia menutup rapat perasaannya. Mencoba menghindari sebisa mungkin dari Sasuke. Bukan hal yang mudah karena seringkali Ino memaksanya ikut, apalagi kalau Sai juga ikut. Dia ingin menolak karena takut matanya bercerita lebih banyak dari pada bibirnya. Tapi sisi hatinya yang lain juga ingin sebaliknya. Berharap bisa menatap Sasuke diam-diam.

Itu sudah cukup baginya, cukup sampai di situ. Kalau saja kejadian enam bulan yang lalu tidak mengacaukan segalanya.

"_**Kita akan bicarakan ini waktu aku datang lagi nanti.**_"

Itu yang dikatakan Sasuke terakhir sebelum benar-benar harus berangkat. Tatapan mata dan suaranya membuat Sakura mengigil. Ya tuhan, dia tidak mau membahas itu lagi. Terlalu memalukan. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Perasaannya adalah rahasianya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu karena Sakura tidak pernah membiarkan siapa pun masuk terlalu jauh ke perasaannya yang paling pribadi. Seharusnya begitu, kalau saja dia tidak terlalu bodoh terbujuk rayuan Ino mencicipi segelas minuman yang bahkan namanya saja dia tidak ingat lagi.

Malam itu mereka makan berempat sebelum Sasuke dan Sai kembali ke London. Melihat suasana dan tatanan meja yang romantis, Sakura langsung menyesal telah ikut. Hatinya patah. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bersahabat, di merasa iri pada Ino.

Bukan karena Ino punya segalanya, cantik, baik, dan berkecukupan. Tapi karena Ino punya Sasuke!

Mungkin perasaannya yang mendadak rapuh membuatnya tidak menolak waktu Ino menawarinya segelas kecil minuman. Melihat malam itu Ino tertawa begitu bahagia membuat Sakura merasa di rinya begitu kekurangan. Begitu kosong dan mencoba mengisinya dengan segelas minuman lagi.

Itu bukan dirinya. Bukan kemampuannya. Hari sialan, rutuk Sakura tiap kali dia coba mengingat apa yang terjadi setelah gelas kedua, itupun kalau benar dia meminum hanya dua gelas. Karena ada penggalan memori yang hilang di kepalanya. Yang di ingatnya kemudian adalah dia terbangun di siang hari, di kamar yang bukan miliknya. Di apertemen yang tidak di kenalnya.

Satu-satunya yang familiar adalah sosok tinggi yang berdiri membelakanginya menghadap jendela dengan satu koper kecil terletak tak jauh dari sana.

SASUKE?

Dan mereka hanya berdua. Tidak ada Ino dan juga tidak ada Sai.

"Kamu mabuk semalam. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kamu tidak bisa minum?"

"Kenapa aku di sini?"

"Ino tidak ingin ibumu tahu. Jadi dia bilang kamu menginap di rumahnya. Tapi dia juga tidak mau orangtuanya tahu. Jadi ya kau ku bawa ketempatku."

Ibu pasti marah jika tahu Sakura minum semalam, apalagi sampai teler. Tapi kalau Ibunya tahu Sakura menginap di apertemen seorang laki-laki, sendirian pula, Ibu pasti bisa pingsan, bangun dan pingsan lagi.

Kepalanya berdenyut keras.

"Di mana Ino?"

"Dia sedang kemari bareng Sai."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke kalem.

Sakura menatapnya curiga. Dia memang tidak merasakan perubahan apa-apa dengan tubuhnya. Tapi siapa tahu ...

"Aku Cuma menggendong mu, itu juga atas seijin Ino. Setelah itu aku bersumpah, menyentuhmu pun tidak."

Dia percaya Sasuke bukan lelaki yang kurang ajar. Tidak mengambil kesempatan yang bukan miliknya. Tapi tetap saja tidak membuatnya pantas menginap di sini.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir tengah hari. Kita masih sempat makan siang bareng sebelum aku ke airport,"

Ahh, Sakura ingat sekarang. Sasuke harus segera berangkat kembali ke London.

"Kalau begitu aku siap-siap." Sakura bangkit menuju kamar mandi. Ada yang salah. Nalurinya seakan berdering mengingatkan sesuatu. Ada yang salah dengan sikap Sasuke, caranya berdiri maupun menatap.

"Sasu," pangil Sakura. "Benar semalam tidak ada apa-apa?"

Sasuke menatap dalam dan tajam. Ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat, seperti menyeringai. Lalu mengeleng mantap.

Sakura menarik nafas lega. Tidak bermaksud mendesak lagi. Lebih baik dia merapikan dirinya sebelum Ino datang dan membuatnya lebih memalukan.

"Kamu Cuma banyak tertawa semalam." Tukas Sasuke memancing dan menunggu reaksi dari Sakura. Benar saja, kepala gadis itu langsung muncul lagi. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu tertawa lepas seperti semalam."

"Semoga aku tidak menari."

Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Untungnya tidak. Kamu Cuma banyak bicara."

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang perasaanmu."

Sakura mengejang. Matanya terbelalak dan terkunci pada tatapan Sasuke yang terasa semakin gelap dan menghitam.

"Padaku!" lanjut Sasuke.

.

.

**TBC**

**Catatan kecil :**

Bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini bagus apa nggak,?

Ini cerita ringan yang aku buat pas lagi terlewat ide aja.

Aku boleh minta review nya? Tolong tinggalkan jejak kalian di fic ini ya. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Bukan Rasa Yang Salah**

Naruto punya Kishimoto-sensei

Ada baiknya jika saya mengingatkan, fic ini penuh hal GAJE, AU, OOC...XDD

Author: Go Mio

Pair : Sakura

Genre : Drama & Romance

* * *

><p>Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Untungnya tidak. Kamu Cuma banyak bicara."<p>

"Tentang apa?"

"Tentang perasaanmu."

Sakura mengejang. Matanya terbelalak dan terkunci pada tatapan Sasuke yang terasa semakin gelap dan menghitam.

"Padaku!" lanjut Sasuke.

.

.

.

Ya Tuhan!

Sakura berdiri pucat seakan seluruh darahnya terhisap habis dari tubuh. Mungkin seperti ini rasanya tersambar petir di siang bolong. Membuatnya pusing dan melayang. Seharusnya dia sudah pingsan. Tapi heranya dia masih sadar dan bernafas meskipun sesak.

"Itu ... itu ...," Sakura tergagap dan panik. "Itu tidak bisa di anggap serius. Aku sedang tidak sadar."

"Justru saat sedang tidak sadar, pintu hatimu tidak tertutup rapat."

Sakura semakin pucat. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dan sepertinya Sasuke menikmati keaadaan itu. Menikmati gimana ketenangannya bisa membuat Sakura gelisah tak karuan. Menikmati setiap detiknya.

Dia harus keluar dari keadaan memalukan ini. Dia mau lari, meloncat ke luar jendela kalau perlu. Tapi satu-satunya jendela di ruangan ini berada di belakang punggung lelaki yang sedang menatapnya sampai membuat dirinya gemetar.

Ya Tuhan, apa kau bisa kirimkan petir di siang yang terang benderang begini? Mohon Sakura putus asa. Atau gempa bumi? Atau apa saja lah asal bisa mengalihkan tatapan lelaki itu darinya.

Ting Tong!

Sebuah bel sudah cukup, putus Sakura lega. Ditatapnya Sasuke yang tidak niat beranjak meskipun bel sudah berbunyi ketiga dan keempat kalinya.

"Sasu, ada yang datang."

"Kita belum selesai berbicara."

"Tapi itu mungkin Ino," ucap Ino, yang lebih seperti permohonan. "Nanti dia bisa salah sangka."

Sasuke berdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar.

Sakura melorot lemas begitu Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu. Dia berharap semoga Ino yang datang. Dia butuh sahabatnya sekarang. Saat ini juga. Dia butuh Ino untuk menjauhkannya dari Sasuke dan topik memalukan ini.

.

.

Sepanjang hari itu Sakura lebih banyak diam dan menempel terus pada Ino. Sedetik pun tidak dibiarkan Ino menjauh dari sisinya. Sakura tidak tahu apakah Ino medengar insiden semalam. Tapi melihat sikap Ino dan Sai yang seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, Sakura tidak berani spekulasi dengan menanyakannya.

Sasuke marah. Hal itu terpancar jelas dalam tatapan matanya yang dingin dan garis bibirnya yang kaku. Waktunya semakin sempit. Tapi sepertinya Sakura sudah bertekad tak akan mau memberinya kesempatan.

"Kita akan bicarakan ini lagi waktu aku datang lagi nanti."

Sakura mengejang. Tapi Sasuke sudah berpaling dan perhatiannya kembali kepada Ino. Persetan rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Itu urusan satu tahun lagi. Dia pasti menemukan cara untuk menghindarinya.

.

.

.

Tapi bukan untuk selamanya. Setelah semua ajakannya di tolak, Ino tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Kamu menghindar belakangan ini."

"Adu, Ino. Jangan sensi deh."

"Kamu menolak setiap aku ajak keluar."

"Lagi banyak kuis."

"Weekend juga?" cibir Ino.

"Aku ada shift."

"Malam minggu kemarin aku ke sana, tapi kata Neji kamu off."

Sakura terdiam. Tidak menyangka Ino tahu kebohongannya. Apalagi sampai ketahuan.

"Ada apa sih, Saku?"

"Nggak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sakura dingin. "Aku Cuma gak mau gangu kencan kalian."

"Kan kita berempat."

"Terserah kalau Sai mau jadi kambing congek. Tapi aku tidak."

Ino menunduk lalu berkata pelan. "Sebenarnya kalau kamu gak ikut, Sasuke yang jadi kambing congek."

"Heh?" Sakura mendelik kaget. "Maksud kamu apa sih?"

"Aku pacaran sama Sai."

"Kok bisa begitu?"

"Karena aku jatuh cinta sama dia."

"Tapi calon tunangan mu Sasuke, bukan Sai."

"Aku gak ada strum sama dia." Ino meringis. "Sasuke juga begitu."

"Ngawur! Mana boleh begitu?"

"Boleh saja. buktinya kami sudah pacaran hampir satu tahun dan Sasuke sedikitpun tidak keberatan."

"Setahun? Kamu menyembunyikannya selama itu?"

Ino tertawa dengan binar-binar di matanya. Dulu Sakura kira milik Sasuke tenrnyata milik Sai.

"Orangtuamu tahu?"

"Kami akan bicara pada mereka pelan-pelan selama proses itu kami sepakat tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan apa pun, sambil Sasuke membereskan masalahnya."

"Masalah apa?"

"Kenapa gak nanya sendiri sama dia?"

Sakura merona. "Bukan urusan ku."

"Oya? Yang ku tahu malam itu kau menyatakan perasaan mu kepadanya."

Pekikan itu terlontar dari bibirnya. Sakura merasakn lehernya tercekik. "Ino! Kamu tahu?"

"Tentu saja, malam itu aku menemanimu di apertemen, Sasuke."

"Kamu menemani aku? Kamu gak pulang?"

"Kamu pikir aku sahabat macam apa sampai tega ninggalin kamu?"

Sakura ternganga. Perasaannya campur aduk. Lega karena malam itu di tidak sendirian. Tapi juga takut dan juga malu karena Ino tahu semuanya.

"Tapi waktu aku bangun, kamu tidak ada."

"Aku pergi tidak sampai satu jam. Cuma cari makanan. Memangnya Sasuke tidak bilang?"

"Dia membutku berfikir aku menginap sendirian." Geramnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" pancing Ino ingin tahu.

"Tidak ada!"

"Kalau begitu kenapa wajahmu merah banget?"

"Aku tidak ... Ino, ... aku ..." Sakura mengerang karena tidak punya satu kalimat pun. membuatIno tertawa smakin lebar.

"Sorry, Saku. Soalnya aku belum pernah ngeliat kamu lost control seperti ini."

"Kamu dengar semuanya?" Ino mengangguk, masih tertawa.

"Aku bilang apa aja, Ino?"

"Kamu takkan mau mendengarnya, Saku. Percayalah."

Sakura meletakkan keningnya di atas meja.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kondisinya tidak separah itu. Kamu nggak usah kaya orang baru nelan racun gitu dong."

"Kamu bilang tidak parah?" Sakura menatap Ino nanar. "Aku menghianatimu sahabatku sendiri."

"Bodoh! Kamu tidak menghianati aku. Aku dan Sasuke memang tidak ada apa-apa."

"Tetapi tetap saja dia calon tunanganmu. Itu tidak pantas memalukan."

Ino tersenyum lebar. "Aku tidak setuju masalah tidak pantas. Tapi aku takkan membantah kalau itu memalukan. Dan mengelikan. Sasuke banyak tersenyum spanjang malam itu. Kamu tahu kan, dia jarang sekali tersenyum."

Sakura mengerang lagi, "Aku nggak mau ketemu dia lagi."

"Coba saja kalau kamu bisa."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dia bilang akan mendapatkanmu. Jadi percuma kamu menghindarinya."

.

.

Ya memang percuma. Karena setelah tidak berhasil menemui Sakura lewat Ino, Sasuke memutuskan mengejar langsung sampai ke tempat di mana Sakura tidak bisa menghindarinya lagi.

Di sini, di coffe shop tempatnya kerja, sore ini, satu jam sebelum shift-nya berakhir!

Setelah itu menjadi satu jam terpanjang dalam hidup Sakura. Dia gelisah di dalam tatapan mata Sasuke yang duduk tenang menikmati kopinya. Sakura mencoba bersembunyi di balik mesin kopinya. Tapi percuma sebab tidak sampai lima belas menit sejak ke datangan Sasuke, semua rekannya sudah tahu kenapa untuk pertama kalinya Sakura salah meracik kopi.

"Oke, Saku." Tawa Neji antara geli dan kesal. "Ku beri dispensasi setengah jam kali ini."

"Neji, sorry."

"Kali ini saja," ujar Neji mengingatkan. "Besok. Kalau dia masih duduk dan menatapmu seperti lintah begitu, aku yang akan mengusirnya. Dia boleh menatapmu tak berkedip , asal jangan membuatmu salah bikin kopi."

.

.

Sakura menyerah dan dia memang sudah lelah. Maka dibiarkan saja Sasuke menggandengnya ke tempat pakrkir.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

"Ketempat terakhir kali kita makan malam. Aku suka tempat itu. Tidak setiap saat seorang lelaki di tembak di tempat umum."

Sakura meradang. Berusaha menarik lepas tangannya dari Sasuke. Tapi tak bisa. Membuatnya semakin marah. "Aku nggak mau!"

"O, kalau begitu kamu lebih suka aku mengungkapkan perasaanku di sini? Di tempat parkir dan ditonton rekan-rekanmu?"

Sakura terpana.

"Dan kamu lebih suka aku merayumu di sini?"

Sasuke memajukan wajahnya. Hanya sedikit tapi sudah cukup membuat Sakura gemetar. Sekalipun tidak pernah muncul dalam bayangan Sakura kalau lelaki sekaku dan sedingin Sasuke bisa merayu.

"Sasu!"

"Kurasa kita sama-sama setuju kalau pilihanku lebih tepat."

Sasuke menariknya lagi. Sakura berhenti membantah. Membayangkan apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke nanti saja sudah membuatnya panas dingin.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**Catatan kecil** :

Makasih yang udah Review chap pertama. kmarin.^^

S E L E S A I ... ! ye.

Gie mana bagus gak? Maaf ya kalo masih banyak ke kurangannya.

Review lagi ya. ^_^


End file.
